A Marca De Um Sinal
by Maisa Cullen
Summary: Ela era uma garota feliz com a vida que tinha. Mas sua vida está prestes a mudar. Ela está marcada. Coisas estranhas... Muito estranhas... Estão prestes a acontecer. A marca de um sinal. Fanfic D/Hr.
1. Sonhos?

Hermione acordou naquela manhã de mau humor. Era o primeiro dia de aula de seu sexto ano, e no dia anterior não tinha conversado com seus amigos. Estava profundamente triste, talvez por Harry e Rony serem seus únicos amigos, se sentia vazia sem eles por perto. Acordou mais cedo do que costume, então tomou um banho rápido, se arrumou, pegou suas coisas e começou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores de Hogwarts até cansar de não fazer nada e ir tomar café. Haviam poucas pessoas no Salão Principal. Harry e Rony já estavam lá, e pareciam conversar animadamente. Se dirigiu até lá, e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, de frente para Rony.

-Bom dia, Hermi! -Falou Gina, mais animada que o normal. Por que as pessoas estavam animadas no primeiro de aula? Isso era uma piada? Até a própria, por ser tão estudiosa, estava com preguiça. Hermione nunca simpatizou muito com a ruiva, embora ela fosse uma boa pessoa. Por isso, sempre fingia sorrisos e conversas. Ela deu um sorriso falso, mas ela pareceu não notar.

-Bom dia, Hermione! -Disseram Rony e Harry em uníssono. Que falsidade era aquela? Num dia a ignoram, e no dia seguinte a tratam como se nada tivesse acontecido? Odiava isso, mas eles eram seus amigos, ficar brigada com eles não era agradável.

-Bom dia, meninos. -Respondeu ela, entre um suspiro cansado. -Posso saber por que tanta animação? -Perguntou indiferente, se servindo de chá e torradas.

-Nada em especial, Mi. -Harry respondeu, sorrindo. Ela sorriu pra ele também. Rony e Harry engataram para uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer que ela não fez questão de saber. Terminou de tomar café em silêncio, se despediu dos garotos e foi para a primeira aula antes de todos, detestava atrasos.

Poções, era tudo que precisava. Bufou e entrou na sala vazia. Não tinha nada pra fazer, já que tinha lido a matéria a ser estudada ainda nas férias. Viu um garoto alto, de cabelos muito pretos e pele clara entrar na sala alguns segundos depois. Ele sorriu para ela e se sentou do outro lado da sala. Um sonserino sorrindo para ela era novidade. Logo a sala lotou de alunos grifinórios e sonserinos; e Snape entrou na sala marchando. Todos ficaram quietos. Ele encarou os alunos grifinórios com repugnância.

-Peguem seus materiais, teremos aula prática hoje. –Hermione imediatamente tirou alguns ingredientes de sua bolsa e posicionou seu caldeirão em cima de sua mesa. Snape passeou pela sala com sua típica expressão de tédio e voltou ao centro da sala. –Abram seus livros na página 367. Quem conseguir realizar a poção sem nenhum erro ganhará 50 pontos para sua respectiva casa. –Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira fitando cada aluno. A poção não era muito difícil para ela, já que havia estudado bem cada ingrediente e a função destes, provavelmente seria difícil para os outros. Enquanto separava três penas de Dedo-Duro, sentiu atrás alguém cutucá-la. Ela virou-se e repreendeu Rony.

-Rony! O que você quer? –Perguntou irritada, olhando diretamente para Snape.

-Me ajuda a fazer, Mi... –Ele fez uma voz manhosa que Hermione quase não resistiu.

-Não! –Ela virou-se e terminou de fazer sua poção ignorando Harry e Rony que chamavam por seu nome e jogavam bilhetinhos para ela.

-Potter e Wesley, menos 30 pontos para a grifinória. –Snape disse, enquanto lia um livro qualquer. Hermione revirou os olhos e chamou o professor. Sua poção estava pronta e certinha, havia conseguido a cor correta da poção, um tom verde azulado. Todos se impressionaram com a rapidez que a garota fez a poção. Ela sorria internamente, orgulhosa.

-Sua poção está correta, Granger?. –Após analisar a poção por longos minutos, ele perguntou. Hermione olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. -Pois seu amigo irá testá-la. Wesley? –Ele o chamou. Rony ficou parado e não saiu do lugar onde estava. -Seu cérebro é mais lento do que eu imaginava, Wesley. –Comentou o homem, dando um sorriso de lado. Draco, que assistia tudo, interessado, riu alto. Hermione fez uma careta pra ele e mergulhou um copo dentro do caldeirão. A poção não tinha cheiro de nada. Olhando para Snape e xingando-o mentalmente, deu o copo para Rony, que após observar o conteúdo dentro dele com nojo, bebeu de uma vez só. Não tinha gosto de nada, também, e não sentiu absolutamente nenhum sintoma, como dizia no livro de Poções. Alguns alunos se aproximaram e olhavam para ela com curiosidade.

-'Tão olhando o quê? –Perguntou arqueando uma sombrancelha e cruzando os braços. Draco passou entre os sonserinos, se aproximou de Rony com uma expressão de nojo e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele virou-se pra ele e deu uma gargalhada. –O que eu acho do Snape? –Repetiu a pergunta, olhando para o professor, que agora mantinha uma expressão séria. –Acho ele muito cheio de si, mas não passa de um velho reumático mal amado e depressivo. –Disse enquanto o observava de cima a baixo. Harry, Hermione e os outros grifinórios não pensaram duas vezes antes de rir.

–Sem contar essa cara de sofredor e esse cabelo que ele não lava desde que sua mãe deixou de dar banho nele. –Rony disse em meio a risadas. Depois notou o que havia dito e tampou a boca com a mão.

-Menos 50 pontos para a grifinóra por falta de respeito para com o professor. –Snape disse. Rony olhou desafiadoramente para ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo novamente, Harry colocou a mão na boca de Rony.

-E mais 50 pontos para a grifinória porque a poção da Granger funcionou corretamente. –Hermione ficou espantada, ao ver que um sonserino tinha dito isso. Era o garoto que sorriu para ela no começo da aula. Ele piscou pra ela; e ela sorriu em resposta. Rony viu aquilo e fechou a cara, ainda com a mão de Harry em sua boca. Snape procurou o dono da voz e o garoto deu um passo á frente. Ele ficou pensativo, olhou de Hermione para Harry, de Harry para Rony.

-50 pontos para a grifinória. Estão liberados. –Ele deus as costas para Rony, pegou suas coisas e saiu da sala.

-Obrigaaaada, Hermione... –Rony disse, ironicamente.

-Ih, Rony. Me agradeça mesmo, porque se a poção desse errado você poderia estar muito pior que agora. –Ela deu um sorrisinho.

-Eu sei, por isso que eu confio em você. Você nunca erra. –Disse, olhando em seus olhos, sorrindo. Logo suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e desfez o sorriso. Hermione sentiu uma onda de calor, ele falou de um jeito tão fofo... Ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada e disse um tímido "obrigada". Rony saiu rapidamente da sala, aparentemente com vergonha.

-Quanto dura o efeito da poção? –Questionou, parando na porta.

-Algumas horas. –Respondeu, terminando de pegar suas coisas e o seguindo, junto com Harry.

O resto do dia passou devagar. As aulas se tornaram mais engraçadas com Rony sendo sincero demais com os professores e as pessoas. Por isso, tiveram alguns pontos descontados. Na última aula ela estava tão exausta que foi para o dormitório descançar, iria jantar mais tarde naquele dia. Chegando lá, apenas tomou um banho rápido e deitou-se em sua cama. Tentou ler um livro, mas antes de terminar a primeira página, pegou no sono.

(Ouça a seguinte música: Blue Foundation - Sweep. Por favor, é importante, ajuda a dar mais emoção na leitura. *.*)

Estava só de camisola, descalça, parada em algum corredor estreito que nunca havia visto. Olhava fixadamente para a parede. Ficou assim por minutos, talvez horas. Até que subitamente notou o que estava fazendo. Olhou para os lados, e não enxergou o fim do corredor. Só havia um pouco de luz na parte do corredor onde estava. Queria sair dali imediatamente. Seus batimentos cardíacos começaram a ficar frenéticos. Começou a andar, se apoiando na parede fria. O chão estava gélido. Conforme andava, mais ficava escuro. Parou por um momento, hesitante. Olhou para trás e viu que a luz havia se apagado. O lugar estava completamente escuro. Abraçou a si mesma. A respiração ofegante; medo e desespero. **Pânico**. Sentiu receio de continuar a andar, então se encostou na parede e olhou em todas as direções, na esperança de destingüir algo. Então ouviu um baque, como algo se chocando contra uma parede. O som foi abafado pela distância. Se afastou da parede, sentiu-se desesperar e não resistiu ao impulso de saber se alguém estava ali.

-Quem está aí? –Sua voz esganiçada ecoou. Não houve resposta. Passados exatos cinco segundos, ouviu o baque novamente, só que muito mais próximo e mais forte. Não sabia se estava raciocinando direito, mas seu corpo agiu. Pôs-se a correr na maior velocidade que podia, sem se preocupar sequer com o que podia estar a sua frente. O baque lhe perseguia, cada vez mais próximo. O que poderia ser? Um assassino? Um monstro? Sua mente começou a trabalhar á mil, imaginava diversas coisas que poderiam acontecer. Se esforçava para não perder o ritmo, enquanto aquilo estava atrás de si. Pensou em seus amigos, em sua família. Iria morrer? O estrondo se intensificava a cada segundo. Não podia ver nada. Seu peito subia e descia tão rapidamente, que estava se sentindo pronta para infartar a qualquer segundo. O chão começou a ficar molhado, não sabia o que era, mas tinha um cheiro forte, característico, que não sabia identificar exatamente o que era. Escorregou algumas vezes, até chocar-se brutalmente contra uma parede, devido a velocidade. Havia achado o fim do corredor e logo estaria morta. Oh, triste fim. Caiu deitada, sua camisola fina e seu corpo se encharcaram. Mas nada importava, já que mal pensava direito de tanta dor. Talvez tivesse deslocado a mandíbula. Não teve tempo de _tentar _pensar, porque o local se iluminou abruptalmente, forçando-a a fechar os olhos. Não havia mais baque. Então abriu os olhos lentamente e enxergou um teto preto, sujo. Levantou as mãos e viu que estavam tingidas de um tom marrom avermelhado. Sua camisola, seu corpo, estavam sujos desse líquido escuro e repugnante. Levantou-se com dificuldade, massageando o queixo delicadamente. Foi inevitável não gemer. Encarou a parede. Haviam riscos e palavras escritas aparentemente com aquele mesmo líquido do chão; e não soube idenficar o que significavam. Se distraiu aproximando-se da parede e analisando cada detalhe. Interessante. Até ouvir o baque, já familiar, atrás de si. Seus olhos se arregalaram de pavor e parou de respirar. Tentou resistir ao impulso de se virar, mas não aguentou. Seus pés giraram, e antes que seus olhos pudessem ver algo, o escuro voltou.

Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Sua cabeça repousava sobre as palmas das mãos, o olhar fixo no teto. Por um momento não recordou-se de nada. Então as lembranças vieram à tona. O corredor escuro, os desenhos na parede... O baque. Tudo. Tão nitidamente que parecia um filme em sua cabeça. Cada detalhe.

Sentou-se na cama, pensativa. Poucas vezes se lembrava de seus sonhos, e ainda sim, a maioria eram flashbacks. Era estranho, sonhar algo tão real, como se realmente tivesse vivido aquela experiência. Foi até o banheiro e observou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava exatamente do jeito que estava no sonho, a mesma camisola, o cabelo assanhado, descalça. Lavou o rosto e apoiou suas mãos na pia. Estava curiosa e intrigada. Quem ou o quê a perseguia? Sentiu seu estômago roncar. Ainda dava tempo de ir comer alguma coisa. Decidiu que só conseguiria sair dali se tomasse um banho frio para livrar-se da indisposição. Vestiu uma roupa simples, e com os cabelos ainda molhados, foi jantar.

O Salão Principal estava lotado, mas não tinha reparado mesmo, estava tão distraída por causa do sonho, que nem se preocupou em sentar-se perto de seus amigos. Começou a comer, e, ao levantar o olhar, viu que Rony acenava para ela. Entendeu que ele estava chamando-a para ir comer com ele e Harry. Um sorriso involutário surgiu em seu rosto, pegou seu prato e foi ao encontro do ruivo. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Harry estava ao lado de Rony.

-O que aconteceu, Hermione? Você sumiu. –Harry disse, com o olhar preocupado. –Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não está se sentindo bem? –A castanha negou tudo com a cabeça.

-Só estava um pouco cansada e fui descançar. –Respondeu, sando um sorriso fraco. Ele pareceu mais aliviado.

-Herminhione. –Rony falou, com a boca cheia.

-Ronald, engula a comida antes de falar. Não aprende nunca? –Ela o repreendeu. Ele riu com a boca aberta e Hermione virou o rosto para não ter aquela visão. –Preciso ter uma conversa séria com sua mãe sobre seus bons modos, Ronald. –Ele fez uma careta e bebeu um gole de água.

-Mione, você não me ajudou na poção da sinceridade. –Lembrou-se arqueando as duas sobrancelhas e esperando-a se desculpar.

-Como se eu tivesse obrigação! –Exclamou, indignada. Rony deu de ombros.

-Hermione, já disse que você fica linda de cabelo molhado? –Ele perguntou, um tempo depois de observá-la por vários minutos abobalhadamente, fazendo-a ruborizar. Hermione tocou o cabelo, olhando para o seu prato.

-Obrigada, Rony. –O rosto dele ficou num tom de púrpura, tamanha foi a vergonha. O efeito da poção ainda não havia passado. Harry engasgou com a comida e tentou disfarçar o riso tossindo. Hermione fingiu não notar nada e se concentrou na refeição.

-Hermione! –Parvati, que estava ao seu lado, a chamou. Ela virou-se para encará-la.

-Olá, Parvati. –A comprimentou, logo depois voltando a olhar para a comida.

-Er... Você conhece o Goldstein? –Ela perguntou, um pouco hesitante, mas sem disfarçar o entusiasmo.

-Golds... Quem? –Parou de comer, olhando intrigada para a morena.

-Goldstein. Anthony Goldstein**.* **-Hermione pensou um pouco e negou.

-Não faço idéia de quem seja. Por quê? –Perguntou com interesse.

-Todo mundo notou como ele olhou pra você hoje... Além de ter meio que "defendido" os cinqüenta pontos da sua poção. –Ela falou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Não sei do que está falando. –Disse, tentando parecer paciente.

-O garoto sonserino... –Hermione olhou pra ela e recordou-se do rapaz. Entendeu tudo. Parvati Patil falando com ela? Só poderia ser sobre garotos mesmo.

-Não foi nada de mais, Patil. –Respondeu fria, virando-se para o lado, declarando fim de papo. Parvati voltou a conversar com as outras garotas. Enquanto comia, lembrou-se do sonho, e voltou a viver aquela experiência mentalmente. Harry, vendo que sua amiga estava pensativa de mais e mantinha o olhar sempre fixo em algo, a chamou. Rony o faria, se não estivesse com tanta vergonha.

-Hermione? –Chamou baixinho, mas vendo que ela escutou, ele deu um tapa na mesa um pouco forte demais.

-Harry! Que susto! –Ela teu um tapa leve nas costas dele. –Quer me matar? –Ela colocou a mão no peito, Harry riu.

-'Tava pensando em quê? –Perguntou, curioso. Ela pensou se contaria ou não sobre o sonho, mas decidiu não contar, já que era só um sonho, não significava nada.

-Nada não, só 'tava distraída mesmo. –Ela sorriu amigavelmente pra ele, que sorriu também. Rony fechou a cara. Hermione e Harry sempre tiveram um relacionamento melhor do que dela e dele, e odiava isso. Nem sabia porque estava na grifinória, já que não tinha um pingo de coragem para contá-la o que brealmente/b sentia por ela. Então teria que agüentar coisas assim. Sempre teve uma uleve/u desconfiança de que, logo, logo, os dois assumiriam um relacionamento. Temia isso todos os dias. Naquele momento, ele jurou a si mesmo, que em uma semana, se declararia para a garota. Se continuasse de braços cruzados daquele jeito, poderia perdê-la para sempre.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Hermione e seus amigos ficaram até tarde conversando e jogando xadrez bruxo no Salão Comunal.

-Xeque-mate. –Harry disse pela quarta vez seguida, contra Rony. Hermione gargalhou e o ruivo bufou.

-De novo? –Perguntou, emburrado. Harry subiu em cima do sofá e dez um discurço ridículo em meio a risadas.

-Gente, vou dormir. –Hermione disse entre um bocejo, quando eles começaram uma nova partida. Deu boa noite para os garotos e foi para o dormitório feminino.

As garotas já dormiam tranqüilamente. Ela escovou os dentes sem pressa e depois ficou em dúvida sem vestia a mesma camisola de tarde, ou não. Acabou escolhendo outra camisola branca, que ia até os calcanhares. Foi até a cama, tirou o livro que estava em cima da cama e o colocou no chão.

Se cobriu até os ombros e suspirou. Ronald Wesley. Pena que o efeito da poção já tinha acabado. Ele falou coisas fofas o dia inteiro, estava tão feliz. Pela primeira vez sentiu esperança de que o ruivo sentisse o mesmo que estava sentindo por ele. Sorriu lembrando-se de suas palavras. Queria poder chegar nele e dizer o que sentia, mas tinha medo, muito medo; de que ele apenas gostasse dela como amiga e a amizade dos dois nunca mais fosse como antes...

O vento frio veio ao encontro de seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos, provocando arrepios; intensificando o cheiro da terra molhada. Não sabia se era de manhã, ou de tarde. O céu estava totalmente cinza, provavelmente iria chover. Andou em passos lentos, os pés escorregando no barro lamacento. Haviam porções de poças em toda parte, sua camisola branca já estava suja até a metade da perna. Levantou a camisola com as mãos, deixando parte das pernas á mostra, para não ter mais dificuldade em andar ou cair. Olhou ao redor. O local era enorme. Era uma extensa rua de barro. De um lado, havia um extenso canteiro de árvores enfileiradas. Foi aí que olhou para a direita. Avistou uma única casa; não muito longe dali, toda azul e branca, encardida pelo tempo, e pela lama. Contruída aparentemente no século XIX, por sua construção ser de um modelo bem antigo. Estava caindo aos pedaços, além de ser impossível a passagem até lá, pois havia um lago, formado de lama que ia de uma ponta a outra da casa. Não pretendia entrar ali, de qualquer maneira; mesmo sentindo enorme curiosidade. O vento ficou mais forte. Se assustou quando viu algo se mexendo atrás de uma das árvores. Talvez fosse alguém observando-a. Tentou andar com mais pressa, mas acabou caindo numa poça, ficando completamente suja e encharcada. Se levantou com paciência, e passou as mãos no rosto e no cabelo.

Que lugar estranho era aquele? Estaria sozinha, ou aquilo que viu era apenas produção de seu medo?

Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Era como se em cada gota de chuva que tocava sua pele, houvesse determinação; houvesse força.

**Sentidos**. Ficou atenta a cada som, e olhava em todas as direções com atenção. Saberia se defender. Estava esperando qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Estaria pronta pra enfrentar. Outra vez algo atrás de uma árvore se mecheu. Não sabia se era um vulto, mas se mexia muito rápido, em ritmos frenéticos, quase imperceptíveis e sumia. Sua mente estava em alerta. Tentou pular para frente, mas caiu numa poça muito funda, que ia até sua cintura. Viu algo branco dentro da lama um pouco a frente. Cada vez ficava mais fundo, era como um rio. Então nadou até o objeto, ou o que fôsse. A lama líquida chegava em seus ombros. Esticou o braço até tocar o "objeto" branco. Puxou e viu que era de pano, portanto bem leve. Até que, com o seu toque, aquilo subiu mais para a superfície. Era um boneco de pano, do tamanho de um corpo. Virou-o com dificuldade, já que a lama subia assustadoramente rápido por causa da chuva. E gritou. Gritou com todas as forças que suas cordas vocais possuíam. Era uma boneca de pano. A usua/u boneca de pano. Tinha os mesmos cabelos que os seus, usava a mesma camisola; o mesmo relicário. Mas a "pele" era roxa, e seus olhos tinham um formato de "X". Indicava morte. A lama ia até seu pescoço. Ela não sabia nadar. E quando gritou pela segunda vez e tentou estender um braço, a água subiu até sua cabeça. **Continua...**

_Anthony Goldstein_: É um personagem que pertence a Corvinal, mas por falta de personagens originais sonserinos, eu usei esse nome para um sonserino.

____

**N/A: **Então... Primeiro capítulo aí, espero que gostem! A música do capítulo, Blue Foundation – Sweep, é super bacana, vale a pena ouvir porque ela me inspirou a escrever os sonhos da Hermione. Comentem! :)

Maísa Cullen


	2. Encrenca

Levantou-se da cama num salto, com uma das mãos na boca. Foi até o banheiro em passos rápidos, tropeçou em algo, mas não se importou. Jogou água em seu rosto, depois o secou com a camisola. Ainda era uma da manhã. Que tipo de pesadelo era aquele? O quarto estava iluminado por apenas uma fraca luz que vinha da janela mal fechada. Fechou a janela e antes de fechar a cortina, viu o quanto a lua estava bonita. E assustadoramente próxima. Poderia até tocá-la. A imagem da boneca ilustrando sua morte se formou em cabeça. Nunca fora intuitiva... Mas aqueles últimos sonhos que estava tendo, começaram a assustá-la. Os dois últimos que tivera, tiveram fins trágicos. Será que era algum sinal? Um aviso? Ela riu do próprio pensamento, achando o quanto aquilo era ridículo. Deitou-se em sua cama, e ficou encarando o além. Estava com um pouco de medo de dormir novamente, se bem que não estava mais com sono.

* * *

Não tinha dormido mais nada, desde que havia acordado, mas só se levantou quando o despertador tocou. Levantou-se sem muita pressa, suas costas doíam. Ao colocar os pés no chão, cambaleou para o lado, sua cabeça estava pesada de tanta dor. Ela se encostou na parede e massageou as têmporas, com os olhos cerrados.

-Dor de cabeça, Hermione? Quer que arranje uma poção? –Perguntou Parvati, terminando de arrumar sua gravata.

-Aham. Não, obrigada. –Afirmou, seca. Que garota mais esquisita, nunca olhou em sua cara e agora estava dando uma de boazinha pra cima dela? Ha Ha, Hermione Granger não é tão idiota assim. Ela escovou os dentes rápido para não se atrasar, trocou de roupa, pegou sua bolsa e foi andando de má vontade tomar café.

-Nonfssa, Minhone, voschê tá com uma cara horríhasvel. –Rony disse, rindo, falando, mastigando e comendo ao mesmo tempo. Ela fuzilou o garoto com o olhar e não respondeu.

-Não dormiu bem, Mi? –Harry perguntou, enquanto se esticava e dava um beijo na sua bochecha. Hermione tentou sorrir, mais o máximo que saiu, foi um suspiro. Ela pegou um pão e passou geléia de abóbora, e chá. Tentou mordê-lo, mas não tinha vontade de comer nada. Suspirou novamente, frustrada, e jogou os cabelos para trás com uma das mãos.

-Tenho tido sonhos estranhos... –Admitiu, falando baixinho. –Estou cansada, isso está me assombrando! –Gritou, perdendo totalmente a paciência, lembrando-se dos sonhos. –Isso é ridículo. –Pegou uma xícara de chá e suas coisas; e saiu, deixando as pessoas que estavam ali sem entender nada.

Estava se sentindo idiota por ter dito aquilo, principalmente por Harry, se tem um garoto que acredita em sonhos, é o próprio. Já estava se preparando para o interrogatório que teria que aturar depois. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. Sentou-se no meio de uma escada que a levaria até a primeira aula e bebeu um gole do chá forte. Sua cabeça latejava. Encostou suas costas nos degráis e fechou os olhos, se concentrando apenas na dor aguda de sua cabeça.

-AH, VOLTA AQUI! –Hermione ouviu passos e alguém gritando e rindo, e quando se deu conta, estava caída nos últimos degraus da escada com alguém por cima dela, pra variar. Sua cabeça doía tanto, que sentiu nem ter forças para gritar e obrigar o desgraçado, muito pesado por sinal, a sair de cima dela.

-Sai... De... Cima... De mim. –Falou, fazendo pausas, enquanto fazia um enorme esforço para mover aquela "coisa" de cima dela. Até que a "coisa" levantou-se rapidamente. Ela nem levantou o olhar pra saber quem era o infeliz que tinha terminado de quebrar sua cabeça. Sentou-se pressionando a cabeça com as duas mãos, como se aquilo fosse fazer tudo parar de girar.

-Eca! Granger! Não olha por onde anda? –Ouviu-o perguntar. Ela levantou a cabeça para encarar a pessoa, e os cabelos muito platinados quase fizeram reflexo nos seus olhos.

-Malfoy. –Sua voz saiu fraca e rouca. –Eu quero que você vá para os quintos, isso sim. E quem vinha correndo era você, eu estava ali quieta, me concentrando na minha maldita dor de cabeça, quando de repente chega uma besta avoada e cai em cima de mim. Satisfeito? Agora você vai arranjar um remédio pra mim. –Respondeu ela, terminando de se levantar, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada.

-Espere sentada. –Ele disse com desprezo e deu um sorrisinho malicioso. –Você parece um dragão, Granger. Há quanto tempo não vê um espelho? –Hermione fez mensão de pegar a xícara e atirar em sua cabeça, mas ele saiu correndo.

-Covarde! –Gritou, na esperança d'Ele ouvir. Pegou seu material e concluiu que não conseguiria assistir aula alguma com aquela dor de cabeça insuportável. Rony e Harry, que teriam a mesma aula, a encontraram no caminho.

-Que aconteceu, Mione? –Rony perguntou, estranhando ela ir em uma direção aposta.

-Preciso tomar uma poção pra dor, me ajuda? Juro que eu caio a qualquer minuto, tá tudo girando... –Disse com dificuldade, lutando para manter equilíbrio. Rony rapidamente envolveu um braço em sua cintura e outro em seu pescoço.

-Avisa pro professor, Harry. –Harry assentiu e deu um beijo na testa da amiga.

-Qualquer coisa, grite. –Ele disse, brincalhão. Hermione respondeu que sim, num sussurro. Os dois começaram a andar, totalmente sem sintonia, Hermione andava para um lado e Rony para o outro; como bêbados.

Apesar de Rony não estar cooperando muito, estava se sentindo melhor por estar sendo ajudada por ele. Reparou o quanto ele havia crescido nos últimos anos... O quanto estava forte. Seus braços tinham músculos bem definidos, ele agora tinha uma aparência mais madura. Quadribol transforma qualquer garoto, pensou.

-Pensei que estivesse com dor de cabeça. –Ele disse no meio do silêncio, rindo.

-E estou. –Falou, enquanto fechava os olhos e se deixava ser guiada pelo ruivo.

-Não sabia que sentir dor de cabeça era tão bom a ponto de te fazer sorrir. –Hermione desmanchou o sorriso bobo que estava estampado no seu rosto e abriu os olhos rapidamente.

-Só estava pensando... –Ela corou, e Rony olhou para ela com interesse.

-Pensando o quê? –Perguntou, sem notar que já haviam chegado na infermaria.

-Chegamos. –Hermione disse, dando graças á Merlin. Madame Pomfrey estava fazendo algo não muito importante.

-O que temos aqui... –Ela aproximou-se de Hermione, fazendo uma cara de terror, dramatizando, como sempre. –Está com uma cara horrível! –Exclamou, com uma das mãos na boca, como se não acreditasse. A garota revirou os olhos.

-Se for pra agüentar isso, vou embora, tchau. –Disse, dando meio volta e quase indo ao encontro do chão, se Rony não a segurasse. Ela se sentiu um pouco desconfortável por ficar muito próxima dele, ele corou. –Me dê qualquer coisa que faça a minha dor de cabeça parar. Rápido! –Ela pediu, estalando os dedos para que ela agilizasse.

-Precisa tratar a pobre mulher assim? –Perguntou rindo, olhando a Papoula se afastar em busca de alguma poção.

-É a terceira vez que me chamam de horrorosa, quer que eu fique feliz? –Ela disse sarcática, fingindo uma risada.

-Você não é horrorosa. –Hermione corou e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo com um dedo, encarando os pés. Rony também ficou com vergonha e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Por sorte Madame Promfrey chegou logo, acabando com o silêncio constrangedor.

-Beba isso, criança. –A Papoula ofereceu um copo de madeira com um líquido vermelho berrante. Hermione pegou o copo, Rony tampou o nariz com uma mão.

-Isso parece sangue. –Ela disse, avaliando o conteúdo do copo.

-Não reclame e beba logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. –A senhora respondeu, dando as costas a Hermione. Rony prendeu o riso.

-Essa velha me paga. –Disse antes de virar o copo e beber tudo de uma vez. O fez tão rápido que assustou o ruivo quando começou a tossir e a passar mal.

-Você está azul, Hermione! –Ele gritou, agarrando-a pela cintura para esta não cair. Ele a ajudou a sentar-se numa das macas desconforáveis que tinha ali. Hermione apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Rony.

-Vou vomitar em você, Rony. –A castanha sussurrou. Ele abaixou o olhar para o rosto dela, sem entender.

-Quê? –Hermione apenas colocou tudo pra fora num jato. Rony apenas sentiu aquele líquido quente ir ao encontro de suas vestes. Ele tampou a boca com a mão e fechou os olhos. Hermione limpou a boca com a mão, e deu um pequeno sorriso para ele.

-Acho que estou melhor. –Ele fez uma careta e Hermione o ajudou a se limpar com um feitiço.

-Que nojo, Hermione. –Ele disse após Hermione terminar, cheirando sua roupa.

-Já está limpo, Okay? –Disse indiferente. -Minha dor de cabeça está melhorando, Rony. Podemos ir.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Hermione já não precisava mais da ajuda do ruivo, e, por um momento, pensou em fazer um teatrinho pra ele carregá-la, mas depois desistiu da idéia, achando ridículo.

-Obrigada pela ajuda. –Hermione disse, quebrando o silêncio, quando já estavam próximos da sala.

-De nada. –Ele fitou o chão, parecendo nervoso. Você também tem aula de Transfiguração? –Hermione assentiu que sim, e eles foram juntos para a aula.

* * *

O resto da manhã foi tranqüila. A grifinória estava melhor, embora ainda estivesse muito cansada e um pouco estressada; além de estar faminta. Antes de ir almoçar, foi para o dormitório tomar um banho.

Jogou suas coisas em sua cama e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta. Não se olhou no espelho para não acabar com o resto da auto estima que lhe restava. Se é que tinha auto estima. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro no máximo. A água estava nem muito quente, nem muito fria. Estava ideal. Deixou água banhar o seu corpo. Ficou imóvel por vários minutos, até ficar sem ar. Tirou a cabeça do chuveiro e se apoiou na parede. Pensou em tudo que tinha acontecido nos seus últimos anos. Quantas vezes a morte não bateu na sua porta, e foi embora? Não que esperasse ansiosamente que ela viesse e ficasse. A morte é algo muito simples. Basta arranjar algumas ervas e um bom livro de poções, que se obtém um bom veneno. Uma morte rápida e indolor, muito prático. Nunca pensou em se matar, pois nunca teve motivos. Mas até que é algo bem tentador quando se está "no fundo do poço". Riu dos pensamentos que estava tendo. Entrou novamente no chuveiro e a água foi ficando mais fria. Terminou de tomar banho e vestiu uma roupa simples e pegou seu casaco. Nada melhor que um bom banho. Se sentia mais leve. Sentiu seu estômago protestar enquanto secava os cabelos com um feitiço e se apressou.

-Boa tarde, gente. –Ela disse, sentando-se entre Harry e Rony. –Tudo bem, Rony? –Ele olhava para o prato e comia devagar. Isso era um pouco estranho para alguém que sempre come com desespero. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e brincou com a comida.

-Estou bem também, Hermione. –Harry disse, fazendo ceninha. Hermione riu.

-Oh, desculpe Harry, não te vi aqui. –Disse, entrando no joguinho. Ele se fez de ofendido até Hermione abraçá-lo e fazer um carinho em seu cabelo, que ele cedeu. O queixo de Rony caiu, assim como o talher que estava em sua mão, fazendo um estalo.

-Rony, tudo bem? –A castanha, perguntou, tocando em sua testa, avaliando se estava com febre. Sua pele estava em seu habitual tom de vermelho. Ele saiu sem dizer nada, aparentando estar frustrado com algo. A castanha e o moreno se entreolharam.

-O que deu nele? –Disseram em uníssono. Eles riram e voltaram a comer. Hermione ficou durante todo o almoço imaginando o por quê de Rony estar daquele jeito.

-E os seus sonhos? –Harry perguntou, no meio de uma conversa. Ela desviou o olhar do prato e olhou pro amigo. Há algumas horas tinha conseguido se distrair desse assunto.

-O que tem? –Perguntou indiferente, terminando de comer. Ele virou-se pra ela e olhou em seus olhos.

-Me conte, Hermione. Você nunca foi de sonhar coisas estranhas. –Disse enquanto notava ela tentar fazer pouco caso. –Não que eu saiba. –Completou, arqueando as duas sombrancelhas. Hermione virou-se pra ele também.

-Sabe que não escondo nada de você, Harry. –Ela olhou em seus olhos também. –São só sonhos idiotas que andam torrando a minha paciência. –Deu um meio sorriso e piscou pra ele.

-Cof cof cof, que clima, pessoal. –Disse Dino, que acompanhava a cena entre Harry e Hermione. Eles coraram e ouviram alguns risinhos de quem estava presente.

-Fica quieto, dinossauro. –Harry respondeu, fazendo a castanha rir. Gina fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Hermione fez questão de dar um sorriso cínico para provocá-la. Garota insuportável. Ainda por cima era amiguinha de Parvati e Padma, o trio nojinho. Ela fez uma careta e começou a fofocar com as garotas. Fúteis.

-Sabe por que Rony estava com raiva? –Perguntou ela, pegando suas coisas e saindo com Harry. Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Mas tenho uma idéia... –Ele sussurrou para ela, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela franziu o cenho.

-Tem? –Arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele assentiu que sim.

-Mas não posso dizer, coisa de garotos, sabe. –Ele deu uns tapinhas nada leves nas costas dela, fazendo-a se desiquilibrar pra trás.

-Ah, sei sim... –Respondeu no mesmo tom, dando os mesmos "tapinhas' nas costas dele.

-Hey! –Ele exclamou, massageando o local estapeado. –Anda jogando Quadribol escondido? Tá fortinha, hein? –Hermione revirou os olhos e riu.

-Vamos pra aula, logo, ou vamos nos atrasar. –Eles correram. Teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com Hagrid. Hermione achava facinante.

-Nunca toque na criatura, a não ser que queiram um dedo a menos. Com esta poção... –Hagrid olhou ao redor da sala. –Senhor Malfoy, venha até aqui. –Draco aparentou estar assustado, mas como sempre, se achando O corajoso, desfilou até lá. –Sabe como eliminar essa criatura? –Perguntou, entregando um frasco á ele. Draco olhou enojado para os Chizácaros e negou com a cabeça. –Senhorita Granger, venha até aqui e mostre para o Sr. Malfoy como é que se faz. –Hagrid disse, piscando para ela. Hermione levantou-se com um sorriso malicioso. Tirou a poção das mãos de Draco e lançou um olhar metralhador para ele, e com muita cautela, lentamente começou a despejar o líquido em pequenas quantidades nos olhos de um dos animais.

-Anda com isso logo, Granger. –Ele disse, empurrando o frasco, derramando todo o conteúdo nas criaturas. Hermione abriu a boca e olhou incrédula para ele.

-Seu idiota, viu o que você fez? –Ela o culpou, ele fez pouco caso.

-Se afastem! –Hagrid pediu. Eles ouviram um chiado quase ensurdecedor vindo dos animais. Eles adquiriram uma cor escura e aumentaram assustadoramente de tamanho.

-Avada Kedavra! –Hagrid repetiu o feitiço três vezes seguidas, os alunos quase ficaram cegos com as luzes verdes. –Isso,-Ele apontou para os corpos das criaturas, que Hermione virou-se de costas para não ver. –foi um erro muito grave, Senhor Malfoy. Menos 50 pontos para Sonserina por ter sido imprudente. Se pode livrar facilmente de um bichinho desses com uma poção, mas na iquantidade certa. Se por acaso errar a quantidade pode causar sérios acidentes, portanto, muita cautela ao realizar essa tarefa. –Ele olhava diretamente para Draco. –Estão dispensados.

Draco e Hermione foram os últimos a sair.

-Onde já se viu? Quem aquele professorzinho de meia tigela acha que é? –Ele resmungava, Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Você estragou tudo, Malfoy. Como sempre. –Ela cruzou os braços e parou em sua frente. –Vai derrubar a poção da sua vó. –Disse, virando-se para sair, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido e ficou de frente pra ela.

-Lave sua boca imunda antes de falar da minha avó. –Ele cuspiu as palavras.

-Blá, blá, blá. Bah, Malfoy, cansei, ok? Minha boca é muito mais limpa que a sua, sua cobra albina. –Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e Draco riu.

-Incrível a audácia dos inferiores. Volte para o seu lugar, Granger. No chão. –Ele a empurrou ao sair, quase derrubando-a.

-Cretino. –Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu resmungando.

-Hey! –Ouviu alguém chamar, e virou-se para ver se era com ela. Viu um garoto com vestes da Sonserina correr até ela. O tal Anthony não-sei-o-quê. Ele sorriu, parecia ter corrido bastante.

-Hey. Eu te conheço? –Perguntou, fazendo-se de boba e fingindo estar pensativa. Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado.

-Sou Anthony Goldstein. Da aula de poções, lembra? Sou novo aqui em Hogwarts. –Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

-Ah, seja bem vindo. –Disse um pouco tímida. Os dois começaram a andar. –Sou Hermione Granger. –Ela estendeu a mão e ele beijou as costas de sua mão, surpreendendo-a. Que fofo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. –Ele sorriu e soltou sua mão devagar.

-Thony! –Ouvimos uma voz masculina chamar. Era algum outro garoto sonserino que nunca tinha visto. Ele acenou e pediu para que o esperassem. Ele era alto, bmuito/b musculoso e devia jogar Quadribol, ou talvez fosse efeito de anabolizantes. Hermione riu do pensamento enquanto ele dava socos no braço de Anthony.

-Sam, essa é a Hermione. –Ele apontou para a garota, que se sentia um palito de fósforo perto de um pé de coqueiro. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo –típico sonserino-. Hermione se sentiu deslocada. –Hermione, esse é o Sam. –Ela tentou um sorriso tímido, sentiu medo de sua reação, e para sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

-Já ouvi falar muito de você, Hermione. Prazer. –Hermione não se agüentou e deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Existiam garotos simpáticos na Sonserina?! Isso era no mínimo cômico. Os dois rapazes olharam para ela como se ela fosse um alien. Ela disfarçou a risada tossindo.

-Hãm... Tenho que ir pra aula, até mais. –Eles sorriram e acenaram para ela.

-HERMIONE! –Ela virou-se assustada. Rony gritou seu nome. estava mais vermelho do que nunca e estava suado, tinha corrido muito.

-Fala logo Rony, o que aconteceu? Vou perder a segunda aula se você não... –Começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo esbaforido.

-O Harry e o Malfoy tão se matando! –Ela arregalou os olhos e foi praticamente arrastada por Rony até as masmorras. Chegaram lá e haviam pessoas por toda parte, formando um círculo. Uns gritavam e torciam, outros faziam suas apostas. Hermione empurrou quem estava na frente e viu Draco e Harry no chão. Harry estava em cima de Draco e esmurrava o seu rosto tão brutalmente que ela deu um grito histérico. Tudo bem que Malfoy não era a pessoa mais adorável do mundo, mas Harry não podia armar um escândalo daqueles. Grifinória irá afundar de tantos pontos retirados e os dois terão que cumprir alguma detenção juntos, fazendo com que a probabilidade dos dois se matarem aumente ainda mais. Não agüentando mais toda aquela violência, Hermione agiu.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! –Gritou seu nome inteiro tão alto (sempre quis fazer isso) que todos que estavam ali, se calaram. Harry parou de socar Draco e olhou para ela, ainda em cima do loiro. –Está maluco? Saia de cima dele! –Ordenou, como uma mãe mandona. Harry, como uma criança com medo de apanhar, saiu de cima de Draco, que tinha o nariz e a boca sangrando. Quanta infantilidade!

-Mas ele te chamou de vaca descabelada! (N/A: Tive que pensar em algo que a deixasse irritada :D)-Hermione olhou incrédula para Draco, que conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda de seus amiguinhos. Ela foi até ele e deu um soco em seu nariz, igual no terceiro ano, terminando de quebrá-lo. Ele caiu esparramado no chão e foi amparado novamente pelos garotos que o seguravam. Harry e Rony se aproximaram, incrédulos.

-Que foi, gente? Vaca descabelada, não. –Falou, irritada. –Vamos embora daqui antes que sobre pra gente. –Eles a acompanharam. Harry não aparentava estar machucado, só um pouco suado e vermelho. Após alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, Rony começou a rir. Rir muito.

-Essa é minha Mione! –Ele a abraçou de lado. Estava se referindo ao soco em Draco. Ela ficou um pouco tímida com o abraço, mas riu junto com seus amigos.

* * *

Harry e Hermione foram juntos jantar. Rony tinha esquecido um livro com alguém e foi buscá-lo. O dia tinha passado rápido, e algumas pessoas comentavam o barraco entre Draco, Harry e Hermione. Contando que não chegasse nos ouvidos de McGonagall ou Dumbledore, tudo bem. Hogwarts seria uma eterna fofoqueira, mesmo.

-Boa noite. –Hermione disse, sentando-se. Algumas pessoa a cumprimentaram. Gina e suas amigas insuportáveis, que não estavam muito longe dali, riam histericamente. Ótimo. A garota suspirou e começou a puxar assunto com Harry. Ele estava um pouco distante, e deixava Hermione no vácuo.

-Quê que 'tá acontecendo, Harry? –Perguntou, preocupada. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a comer. Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vamos, me conte. É a Gina, não é? –Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, e pareceu corar.

-Não sei do que está falando. –Hermione riu.

-Acha que eu não sei, é? Te conheço, Harry. Notei como você olha pra ela. Sei lá, se você gosta dela, acho que deveria se aproximar mais. E esqueça Rony, a ruiva já é bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar. Só quero deixar claro que ela tem umas amigas muito piranhas, não duvido que ela esteja no mesmo caminho, entendeu? –Ele olhava para ela, sem interferir no discurso. –Se ela te magoar ou algo do tipo eu quebro a cara dela. –Deu uma garfada na torta de maçã. Harry gargalhou e abraçou de lado.

-Obrigada, Mione. –Ela sorriu e notou Gina e suas amigas olhando para eles.

-Se cuide, ouviu? Vou estar de olho. –Ele assentiu que sim.

-Você não gosta dela, não é? –Hermione parou de mastigar e riu.

-Não gosto mesmo. Mas acho melhor não dizer tudo o que eu penso dela, haha. –Ela lançou um olhar malígno e deu um gargalhada que assustou Harry. –Brincadeira. Rony não sabe disso, não é? Acho que faço o papel dele muito melhor que ele. –Se gabou, estufando o peito.

-Falando do gostosão... –Eles viram o ruivo se sentar de frente para eles. Harry pigarreou e Hermione revirou os olhos e riu. Eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos, incluindo quadribol. Hermione ficou entediada com a empolgação dos dois.

-Gente, vou ali na biblioteca pegar um livro. –Eles assentiram e ela saiu. Na verdade não tinha livro nenhum para pegar, já que tinha todos os trabalhos e deveres adiantados. Mas, tudo para se livrar de Harry e Rony falando de Quadribol.

Ele viu a grifinória saindo de sua mesa. Tinha certeza absoluta que de iria para a biblioteca, então cuidou em apressar-se para chegar lá antes dela.

Andava em passos lentos, só ouvia o barulho de seu tênis em contato com o chão escorregadio. Abraçou a si mesma, devia ter pego um casaco antes de ir para lá, mas só iria perder tempo. Ainda eram seis e meia, portanto tinha uma hora para ler o livro que quisesse antes que Madame Pince fechasse a biblioteca. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e começou a cantarolar uma música. Entrou na biblioteca deserta, e teve a bendita idéia de ir correndo, adorava ter a biblioteca só pra ela. Então, olhando para o lado, não notou alguém a sua frente. Pelo impacto da velocidade seu rosto foi ao encontro de o peito de um rapaz. Parecia mais mármore ou de pedra. Ela caiu para trás com a mão no rosto. Olhou para cima para ver quem havia provocado aquilo e bufou.

-Mas é desastrada mesmo. –Ele riu, vendo-a se levantar massageando o rosto.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? –Perguntou ela.

-De você? Só distância. –Ele deu uma risada seca. –Infelizmente, temos umas coisinhas para resolver. Ou melhor, contas para acertar. –Ele estalou os dedos mordendo o lábio, com um olhar ameaçador e se encostou em uma mesa. Hermione sacou a varinha e apontou para o peito do loiro. Ele levantou as mãos e fez uma careta.

-Calma aí, Grangerzinha. –Ele sacou sua varinha também e apantou para a barriga dela. –Se você quer resolver as coisas assim, por mim tuuudo bem... –Ele deu uma risada sarcástica. Hermione olhou para ele com desprezo e abaixou sua varinha. Ele fez o mesmo.

-Ok, Malfoyzinho. Agora me diga como quer "acertar as contas". –Ela fez os aspas com as mãos e cruzou os braços, batendo o pé. –Porque, tudo o que você teve, foi porque mereceu. –Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mereci? Granger, você não aprende mesmo, não é? Pessoas como você, devem agüentar as coisas caladas. –Hermione revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Você não tem outros argumentos, Malfoy? Acha que me afeta, com essa conversa pra boi dormir? –Ela deu uma gargalhada falsa. –Vaca descabelada é a sua mãe. –Draco se desencostou da mesa e sacou a varinha novamente, indo em sua direção. Hermione sacou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo que ele e não hesitou.

-Olha como fala da minha mãe. –Ele apontou a varinha para o seu rosto e ela para o seu pescoço.

-Idiota!

-Feia!

-Narigudo!

-Estúpida!

-Cabeça de ovo!

-Cabelo de vassoura!

-Retardado!

-Vaca!

-Vaca, não!

-O que significa isso? –Madame Pince vociferou, vendo os dois alunos com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro ameaçadoramente. Eles abaixaram as varinhas, assustados.

-A culpa é dele (a)! –Exclamaram em uníssono. Ela olhou com desaprovação para os dois.

-Dumbledore resolverá isso. –Eles se entreolharam e engoliram em seco.


End file.
